The present invention relates to a magneto system for the use in relays employing a yoke entending along the field coil, and a tilting armature embracing the coil in a U-shaped manner, with the tilting armature tiltably supported in the plane of its support walls and in the plane of its front plate, according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,878, issued Sept. 17, 1974. There is a particular need for the invention in miniature relays having a maximum overall height of 11 mm.
The aforementioned U.S. Patent Application describes a magneto system for the use in relays in which the armature is not only capable of being tilted in the plane of its arms' walls, but also in the plane of its armature front plate. This design provides in addition to the normal pole area on the front plate of the U-shaped tilting armature, two additional pole areas on the U-shaped arms opposite the yoke plates arranged along the field coil, in order to capture the stray flux and to produce an additional magnetic force. This method provides a particularly good magnetic flux and produces an increased pulling force when one of the contact spring banks on the two longitudinal sides of the coil is unable to be actuated without further action by the armature due to stuck contacts. The tilting movement of the armature in the plane of its front plate reduces the size of the operating airgap and a portion of the airgap between the armature arms and the yoke plate thereby increasing the magnetic flux in the armature. When one contact of the contact spring bank arranged on the two longitudinal sides of the coil becomes stuck, the armature, upon actuation, tilts with its front plate towards the core surface and, together with its still movable armature arm, tilts in the direction towards the yoke, thus causing the magnetic flux in the armature to increase. This exerts a greater tilting moment upon the untilted armature arm, and facilitates pulling-off the stuck contact.
A disadvantage with the aforementioned device is the failure to provide a defined bearing of the armature in all cases so that the tolerances within the contact system still require adjustment.